


和死神的恋爱

by yinmuxuankong



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinmuxuankong/pseuds/yinmuxuankong
Summary: 本来想要情人节发的。我爬了
Relationships: Morty Smith/Morty Smith
Kudos: 3





	和死神的恋爱

1.  
死神morty抱怨道：“Aw geez，为什么你偏偏要在情-情人节死呢。先把表填了吧。”

morty委屈的接过表格，“我-我也不想啊，我还想去-去给杰西卡表白...”

“我也想去给杰西卡表-表白啊，你快一点吧。”  
死神morty催促道。

“Aw geez，我就这么死了吗？也-也就是说我-我以后再也不能去谈恋爱了吗？”

“那是肯定的。”

“可-可我还没体验过恋爱...Aw geez...要不然，morty，你-你和我当一次情侣去过一次情人节吧...否则我就再也没有机会了...”  
“而且，我还是再这个美丽的节日里死去的...在他人都在收获幸福，万人庆祝的日子里，我却悄无声息的从世界上消失...好冷啊..."

morty期待地看着面前的死神morty。

死神morty脱下了他的袍子，递给morty。

“穿-穿上衣服，走吧。”

“哦，好-好的。”

2.  
“我们要先去哪里？”

“呃，我们像普-普通的情侣，那就去-去游乐场吧！”

3.  
morty接过了死神morty递来的冰淇淋。

冰淇淋微微融化，奶油的香气缓缓飘荡在空气中。  
恋爱的气息在空中颤动着。

“没事吧？”死神morty看着不说话的morty，疑惑的问。

“嗯？对-对啊。走吧！去玩过山车！”morty愣了愣，然后突然大声道。

从过山车上下来，死神morty摇摇晃晃地走着。  
“Aw geez，我-我现在有些反胃..."

morty拉住死神morty，"快点！去玩下一个！”

死神morty看着morty灿烂的笑容。已经很久没有看见过这样耀眼的笑了。上一次看到是什么时候来着？

3.  
在夜晚，坐上摩天轮中，逐渐升上空中，触摸着星星，在星空的照耀下亲吻对方。

morty与死神morty在摩天轮上，摩天轮缓慢地向上爬去。

“对了，你们死神的工-工作多吗，工资高吗？”

“死神也是要抢-抢单的，就像送外卖。我的工作效率不-不是很高，工资自然不-不高了。”  
死神morty有些不好意思的低下了头。

“为-为什么？”

“啊？因为之-之前有一个morty跟我说‘既然你-你是死神，那就去做一些可以帮助那些死去的人的事吧’所-所以我就去按照他说的去做了。”

4.  
“我们要接吻吗？”  
死神morty踌躇着，最终问出了这个问题。

“嗯...既然是要当情-情侣，那就做全面的吧...”  
morty躲闪着死神morty的目光，低头偷笑着。

他们渐渐地接近了最高点。 

morty将死神拉近自己。窗外星光进入他的眼中，点缀了他的双眼，使双眼显得无限柔情。

morty吻了上去。

微热的脸颊，和另一个人的唇齿相交的感觉...

5.  
“快走吧。”  
死神morty低着头加快了脚步。

morty停下了脚步。  
“死神，要不我们在一起吧。”

死神morty吃了一惊，猛地停下。

“死神，今天是情人节。  
“我爱你。”  
morty认真的看着死神morty。摩天轮绚丽的灯光照在morty的脸上，他的面庞仿佛在不断变化着，时光在不断交织。

“Aw geez，我-我们才刚-刚认识啊...”

“你确定吗？”  
morty歪了歪头，凑近了死神morty。

6.  
“Aw geez，所以说我是死-死了吗？”

“我很遗憾，但是事实就是这样。”  
死神morty眼神微微闪了闪。

“那，那你可以陪我去参加我的葬礼吗？”morty恳求道。

“走吧。”

“嗯！”

“走吧...”  
眼中纯粹的光芒消失了。

没有葬礼，有的只是另一个morty。

“morty，我-我们去游乐园吧。”  
绝望的表情看过了太多，也许因为这是另一个自己，不想让他与自己一般。

“既然你-你是死神，那就去做一些可以帮助那些死去的人的事吧。”

7.  
“死神转正真的太难了，还要等那么久，我一转正就来看你，结果你竟然不认识我了。”  
morty怨恨的看着死神morty。

“不，不是的，因为你一开始表现的好-好像不认识我，我以为你又是一个morty...”

8.  
“快走啦，又有单子了。”

“我还是希望没-没有单子。”

“那倒也是，没有单子我们就可以天天在一起了。”

“我们现-现在不也是天天在一起吗。”

“赶快去说不定还能动点手脚，让人家复活呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想要情人节发的。  
> 我爬了


End file.
